An unknown power to the world
by Sesshys-daughter
Summary: Kiomaru,Sesshomaru and Kagome's first child at 14 years old,is pressured with her father bugging her about getting a mate and about her hair...'don't even get me started about the hair' and also about her power and technics
1. Default Chapter

**An unknown power to the world...**

**Disclaimer:None of the Inuyasha Characters in this story is mine...**

**Except for one.....**

**This story is based on Kagome and Sesshomaru having a daughter**

**which is actually the role I am going to be playing in this story. Kiomaru **

**is her(my) name.**

**Chapter one**

**A late training session**

**Me:"Father!! FATHER!!!"**

**I came into his study and came over to him. **

**I waved my hand in front of his face while he was doing paperwork he instantly grabbed it and looked up at me with an irratated glare.**

**Me:"You were supposed to train with me today!! What happened??"**

**Sesshomaru(Dad):"I have paperwork and treaties to along now Kiomaru..."**

**Me:"Dad! I am gonna stay right here in front of you until decide to get off your lazy butt and train me!!**

**Dad:"As you wish..."**

**Hours went by and I just sat there and watched him write with his quill and ink on paper. Finally I broke the silence.**

**Me:"Father...you know I don't have the patience for this! Now get up and get outside to the dojo and train me!"**

**Dad:"Kiomaru can you not go beat up my Bastard brother!?!?"**

**Me:"I already did this morning!!"**

**Dad:"oh...well I guess I have to train you then don't I?"**

**He came at me and lifted me up by my feet and carried me all the way to the dojo.**

**Me:"Dad...I am not as easy as I used to be...so you better watch your back!!"**

**Kagome(Mom):"Don't get too carried away with him Kia(my nickname)!"**

**I glared at him with concentration. I locked onto his aura and got in a defensive position.**

**Me:"Ready yourself Father,you act like I am still a kid...attack first...see what I can do....I'll prove myself to you!!"**

**smirk ( just like my dad....with fangs showing! )**

**Dad:"Oh...I am sooo scared!! Pup...you are still to weak for the likes of me!!"**

**He came at me again...but this time he swiped with poison claws at my chest. He knew I would dodge it...he was just toying with me.**

**I stick my tongue out at him.I taunt him by making my face all serious then making a funny face out of it.**

**I have my tongue out at him still.He just stands there with a half amused half annoyed look on his face.He knows how much I hate that. Then he suddenly comes up so fast but I can still se him and he grabbed my tongue in mid air.**

**Me:"Hey....tha ih noh funnhy! (That is not funny!!) Leh goh!!"**

**Dad:"Nope...evil chuckle...smirk w/ fangs showing You are so caught I could have already killed you and ripped out your insides by now!! Plus you need to learn to keep your tongue in your mouth...all that does in intimidate the enemy...unless you want to do that...if in the situation it calls for that. So be it....but just doing that randomly will get your tongue cut off.....you understand??"**

**Me:"yeth father"(yes father) now wou oo leh goh uh mah toh now!!? (now would you let go of my tongue now!!??)**

**Dad:"Yes...and we will continue this training session with no antics of childish proportion!! Or I will lock you in the dungeon for a day or two....smirk w/ fangs clearly showing**

**Me:"shut up!! I will wipe that smirk right off your face!!"**

**My POV**

**I came at him extremely fast.He wasn't expecting that so I punched him in his face really hard and gave him a bloody lip and a bruise near the two crimson stripes like mine on his cheeks. I came at him again but this time I missed and he gripped onto my leg and threw me all the way to the other side of the dojo into the wall. I got up and brushed off....with a big ol' smirk on my face.**

**Me:"Nice one dad...you just caught me off guard a little...but that won't happen again I can assure you of that!!"**

**This time he lunged at me and made a small scratch on the side of my face with his claws but with no poison...blood oozed from the small cut. I wiped it off and he came at me again jumping off the ground swiftly and comming straight towards me...I quickly jumped through his legs and got in back of him then kicked him in his butt and laughed at him. As I was laughing he was stalking me and then he leaped up and made an aireal attack. He hit me hard on my shoulder and watched as I gripped it in pain and frustration as my eyes went blood red and I lunged at him swiping my claws against his kimono ripping the front side to shreds and his bare chest was showing.**

**Dad:"Get ahold of yourself!! You could've almost ripped my heart out!!"**

**He slapped me in the face and my eyes turned back to normal and I fell to my knees.**

**Me:"What happened?? Why is your shirt ripped?? Did I do that?!?!?"**

**Dad:"Yes you did....but your youkai blood took over you in such a raged state that you blacked out and your blood took over for you. I obviously need to train you.I don't blaim you though,when I was just a pup my father had to train me to control my blood too.Our famliy has strong youkai blood and I know you can handle it better than my brother can.He is only a hanyou.(half demon)**

**You...are a full blooded Inu youkai just as I am. "**

**Me:"I know that...but it was scary just not knowing what I was doing!! Yeah I know...but shouldn't I automatically be able to control that...I mean I can control all the urges for blood my inner youkai calls for but that...that was messed up!!"**

**Dad:"Well...I am going to have to put you through intense training...and for that matter,I must give up my duties for some time."**

**Me:"When does this intense training begin because I need to get all my powers in check so I can beat Inuyasha without trying!!"**

**Dad:"Good spirit Kiomaru...how about we start tomorrow...right when the sun rises we will go into the forests of the western lands....the mountain that I trained on when I was younger and you will learn all that I know. Then I will have to leave you with another demon. I know you won't like him but don't let that stop you from your training. His name is Kouga...he is about 5 years younger than Inuyasha,which is young,he has a son and his name is Koyame he is your age and he will probably be your sparring partner too. And also...they are wolf youkai and they come in packs,or tribes. As I have experienced their presence,they can get annoying and sometimes try to court you. if they even attemp to touch you in anyway or harrass you,you either beat their ass up or call for kouga...unless Kouga has some kind of infatuation with you but he will save you nonetheless.**

**We both went to our chambers and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning,took my last refreshing bath in my own home,packed some training outfits,bathing tools,and a brush...of course I would need a brush...what are you thinking...I got this hair from my father! I mean I love my hair,but he is all possesive about it and wants my hair long and brushed eveyday. And if I have even one little knot,he'll sit there and watch me brush my hair until it is knotless and smooth and shiney.**

**Jaken:"Get up!! Get up I say!! "**

**Me:"Would you shut up you ugly toad! And stop banging that staff on my door or I will snap it in half...and do the same to you!! I am already awake now go away!!"**

**Jaken:"Fine...but Lord Sesshomaru will punish you!!"**

**Me:"YOU ARE SO STUPID!! Didn't you know that my Dad and myself are going into the forests and the mountains to train me?? Yah...that is right....now go tattle so I can beat your ass up when I get my hands on you!!"**

**Jaken:"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! CONTROL YOUR BRAT!!! SHE HAS GONE MAD I TELL YOU MAD!!!"**

**Jaken had burst into the dining room where my Father,Mother,Rin,KilalaKirara(Sango gave me her as a guardian) were eating breakfast and I ran right in behind him chasing him with his own staff and stiff armed him then playfully kicked him over to my dad.**

**Dad:"Jaken...she is not crazed,you just wake her up too rudely,and next time I will let her kill you if that is what she wishes. Now,go pack my luggage and get Au-un( I dunno how you spell it...but it's that 2 headed dragon thing ) because we will be leaving not too shortly after breakfast. Kiomaru,would you like to join us?"**

**Rin:"Poor Jaken...Kia...he is just a little toad...."**

**Me:"Yah...an ugly,stupid,annoying toad!!"**

**Dad:"Kiomaru,do not insult Jaken,he doesn't deserve it. Or i'll just make your training harder and more painful."**

**Dad:Smirk**

**Me:"Oh really...like anyhting like that is gonna happen..."**

**Dad:"Don't be so confident...or i'll send you to live with Miroku."**

**Me:"Uh...I would probably kill that pervert the first day.shiver....god I hate that man!!"**

**Dad:"My point exactly,he will get you in shape!! chuckle, bust out laughing**

**Me:"Father...you are gross....you dirty minded dog!!"**

**Dad:"Your a dog too you know!!" He managed to say between laughs.**


	2. Chapter 2Prove yourself

**An unknown power to the world**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...but I do own Kiomaru and Koyame.**

**Chapter 2**

**Prove yourself**

**After breakfast Dad told me to get all my things and go board Au-Un. I went outside and saw Jaken there with Au-Un's reins in his stupid little hands.I ran over to Jaken and screamed "BOO"! He screamed "LORD SESSHOMARU!!" And I hid behind a tree...knowing that my dad would find me. He came running out of our house and ran over to Jaken.**

**Dad:"What Jaken!!"**

**Jaken:"THAT GIRL OF YOURS!! SHE IS A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!!!"**

**WHACK**

**Dad whacked Jaken in the head and blurred over fast right behind me.**

**Dad:"What did you do to Jaken now Kiomaru?"**

**Me:"I just went up to him when he was tending to Au-Un and said "BOO!!" and he just overreacted...'Little damned frog!! Always getting me into trouble!!' "**

**I muttered under my breath.Dad heard me.**

**Dad:"Well...you are not in trouble...But,you can always play tricks on the wolves of the tribe you are staying with.You must pull one off when I come to take you back. It will be quite amusing..."**

**Me:"What about if I pull one off on Kouga!?!? That will be the most fantastic trick ever...yeah...and when I get back...I will trick Inuyasha...oh and maybe even Rin....(in my head) 'Or maybe even you dad'......Muahahahahahahaha!!"**

**Dad:"What is so funny??"**

**Me:"oh...nothing... "**

**Dad:"Good...now let's be on our way!"**

**Me:"Good...I need to get away from Jaken for a little while at least.." --**

**I boarded Au-Un and Dad boarded him right behind me so I was right in front of him.We took off and headed into the western forests.**

**Me:"How long will we train in the forest?"**

**Dad:"Either as long as need be,or until I say we leave."**

**Me:"And how long will I be staying with the wolves??"**

**Dad:"About 3 years."**

**Me:"THREE YEARS!!?? ARE YOU SERIOUS??"**

**Dad:"Yes...and by that time...you will have either picked a mate...or I will have already aranged who will be your mate."**

**Me:"HOW CAN YOU SO CALM!! I,YOUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE AWAY...WITH A WHOLE PACK OF PERVERTED WOLVES THAT MIGHT EVEN FORCE THEMSELVS ON ME!!!"**

**Dad:"I know that Kiomaru...just more practice for self-defense."**

**Me:"But what if Kouga tries...I know he is faster than me...I really don't want to spend the rest of my life with him...and are children wouldn't look very pretty...Plus...HE IS LIKE 13 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!!"**

**Dad:wipes hand over forehead...."Well,then I guess I have to explain the mating process to you..."**

**Me:0o...."mating process?"**

**Dad:"Yes."**

**Me:Oo..."Are you sure??"**

**Dad:"Yes.Do you not want to know or something?"**

**Me:"If I have to..."**

**Dad:"Yes you have to,because if one of them even tries you can stop them."**

**Me:"But why couldn't you have had mother tell me!! This is very embarressing!! Having your Father...a _Male_,telling his Daughter the mating process."**

**Dad:"Your mother doesn't know the mating process...so I have to tell you.I know...I don't want to.But you have to know.So I will."**

**Me:"Ok...but don't make it vivid."**

**Dad:"Fine then. When a male demon and a female demon mate,the male is attracted to the female's scent and the female is appealing to him.It's the same with the female also. But when they have physical intercourse,the male bites the female on her neck right where the neck and shoulders join when she doesn't notice.The female also does the same to the male and they are bound until death,and after death.You understand.?"**

**Me:"Uh...yeah...(in my mind) 'Yeah...i sure do' So...is it painful?"**

**Dad:"For a moment but it goes away quickly. Any other questions?"**

**Me:"Nope...I am so Thankful that I get to choose!!"**

**Dad:"But remember,if you don't choose at least 3 weeks after you get home.Then I will have already have one picked for you."**

**Me:"That won't be necessary Father.Plus...the mate you pick for me will probably some green ugly-ass demon like Jaken!!"**

**Dad:"No..I would never do something like that.I will pick another dog demon,perhaps one from the mountains,then your mother will test him and I will also on his strength and other things."**

**I wrapped my arms from behind me around my Father's neck in a backwards embrace while he wrapped his arms around me too.**

**Me:"I love you dad.Thank you for everything you have done.I will always cherish you and love you forever."**

**Dad:"I love you too. I know you are going to be a strong and beautiful woman when I come to get you back."**

**We had been traveling for almost 6 hours so we stopped and took a rest. I went and took a bath in a hot spring near by while my dad took a little nap in a tree near by.When we were done we boarded Au-Un and we were only 2 more hours away from the forest where we would be training.I was leaning back on my dad's chest and I fell asleep eventually.**

**Dad's POV**

**Kiomaru had fallen asleep on my chest so I covered her up with my tail so she wouldn't get hurt by my armour.Then she put a death grip on my tail making me wince. I pryed her hands off and put them somewhere out of reach of my tail.We were only about an hour away from our destination so I decided to wake her up when we got there. I looked down at her and studied her hard. **

**She has grown so much. I still remember when she first discovered her hands and was always beating up Jaken.**

**She is so much like me. With her Golden eyes and her long silver hair,but she has black tips on her hair that just make it all the more magnificent. All the time I nag her about her hair,when she doesn't brush it correctly,I either brush it for her (which she hates) or sit there and watch her brush it until her hair is presentable. All of our family has Silver hair,long and flowing. Her eyes are like mine but filled much more with emotions like her mother's. I still have to tech her that emotions on your face are not good during battle because the enemy can tell what you are doing next,or tell that you are hurt.**

**We were approaching our destination so I woke Kiomaru up.**

**WHACK...Kiomaru punched me in my face**

**Kiomaru:"Stop it you stupid toad! I am awake already! **

**Kiomaru opened her eyes.**

**Kiomaru:"oops...sorry...I thought you were Jaken...sorry Father."**

**Dad:"It's ok Kiomaru...does Jaken really bother you that much so if he were to bother you,you would hit him like that?"**

**Me:"Yeah...you would to if he woke you up by either hitting you over the head with his staff or setting your blankets on fire...yeah!!"**

**Dad:"Well I didn't know it was that bad.I guess I'll have to have a talk with Jaken."**

**We touched down on the ground and i jumped off and jumped up and down to get most of my energy out before we started training.We set up camp and set a fire.**

**Me:"What will this training be like?"**

**Dad:"It will have pain,agony,and it will be tireing.( make you tired)"**

**Me:"Oh...I really wanna do this now. How will there be pain? I mean how will the pain deal with me."**

**Dad:"I will have to cause you some pain. But you are strong and you can take it. An the rest is just training and sparring with me. But be warned,I am not going to be going easy on you. I am going to put you through what I went through. Can you take it?"**

**Me:"Yeah.Of course.I am the daughter of You,The Almighty Sesshomaru and FATHER!!"ahahahaha!!**

**Dad:"Cease this nonsense.Your training will begin tomorrow!!"**

**Me:"Yes Father.Now what's for Dinner?"**

**Dad:"I'm afraid that you will be catching dinner tonight."**

**Me:Glare at Father "Fine!!" I stomped off into the forest**

**I spotted a fat hog and grabbed it by the neck and snapped it...it died and I slung it over my shoulders.I ran back to camp and held the hog by it's feet to my Dad.**

**Me:"Good enough Father?"**

**Dad:"Yes it is good...now cook it!"**

**Me:"But-"**

**Dad:"No 'buts' just cook it. I know your mother taught you how to cook."**

**Me:"Yes Father..."**

**I ripped the hog to pieces and got some water from the stream near by,washed it then cooked it over the fire. When it was done I gave some to my father who was wide awake and I was dozing off while I ate. He had to keep either yelling at me or throw a rock at me. Both worked but the last time he picked me up took me to the stream and threw me in the freezing cold water which pissed me off and I went off on him and gave him a bloody lip but that was all I could manage.**

**Dad:"Kiomaru."**

**Me:"What Father?"**

**Dad:"Sleep."**

**Me:"Yes Father."**

**I dozed off but this time I was not awakened because it was now time to sleep.I woke up in the morning with still damp clothes on from when Father threw me in the lake and I went to take a bath in the hot springs. When I was done with my bath Father told me that our training would begin so I put on a set of my training clothes and armour.**

**Dad:"We will be going deep into the forest and we will not be bringing any items of real value with us. We will be living off the land for a month or two. Understand?"**

**Me:"Yeah.But what about our hair? How are we going to wash it and brush it?"**

**Dad:"I have learned this already.You will have to figure this out yourself."**

**To be continued....**

**sorry for the cliff hanger...the next chapter is awesome!!**


	3. Meeting Kouga

**An unknown power to the world**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha..bLaH...bLaH...bLaH!**

**Chapter four**

**Meeting Kouga**

**Kiomaru's POV**

**I looked at the Kimono that Jaken had brought me,it was black with red sakura blossom petals on **

**it,the cuffs were lined with red,and the obi was red also.I absolutely loved it!! I dressed in it and then put**

**my hair in a tight ponytail. I opened the doors of the dining hall and saw a whole bunch of people! The **

**other three lords were there also. Rin,my father,my mother,Inuyasha,Shippo,Sango,Miroku,Kouga**

**(who is the lord of the east),his son-Koyame-,Ginta(One of Kouga's faithful bodyguards),and the **

**other two lords.**

**Me:"whoa..."**

**Dad:"Come have a seat next to me,what are you so surprised about?This **

**is your party."**

**Me:"My partehehe....?"**

**Dad:"Yes,now sit."**

**Me:"Yes father."**

**I walked over and sat to his left where I usually sit. I looked at all the people I knew and they**

**stared at me with happy faces and congradulated me except forthe lords,they just gave me a**

**noble nod.**

**Me:"Dad?"**

**Dad:"Hn?"**

**Me:"Why did you do all this for me? I mean...geese! All this?Just for me?"**

**Dad:"I did this because you have improved and grown so much,in so little time,**

**so I thought that it was proper to have everyone congradulate you.And yes,all this is for you,who else?"**

**Me:"No one,but...why has Jaken being so nice to me now?"**

**Dad:"I had a talk with him and now he knows how strong you are and he will**

**never be rude like that again."**

**Me:"Thank you dad!! I love you!!"**

**Dad:"Now let the feast,begin!"**

**Me:"Alright! Bring on the food!!I am soo hungry!!"**

**Rin:"Geese Kia! You pig! AHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

**Inuyasha:"HA!! She has no manners! She gets it from me!!"**

**Dad:"Shutup little brother! She isn't even related to you!"**

**Inuyasha:"Yeah she is!! I'm her Uncle!!"**

**Mom:"You know he is your half brother,so that means he is the Half Uncle,He is**

**her Uncle!"**

**Me:"Stop arguing. Father,he is my uncle if you like it or not,I don't care,I am starving! **

**Let me eat in peace..." ( In my head ) 'Whoo! Family Fued time!...Well kinda.' sweatdrop**

**Then I go back to pigging out on my food in a polite manner.**

**Dad:"I guess Inuyasha is right,she doesn't have any manners, I GUESS SOMEONE WILL **

**NOT BE ABLE TO USE HER HOT SPRING FOR A WEEK IF SHE DOESN'T GET BACK TO **

**EATING WITH MANNERS."**

**Dad said that in a 'I am talking to you,but I am telling everyone else something too' manner.**

**Me:"Ok father.I will eat with manners after 2 months without plates,forks,spoons,bowls**

**,or glasses."**

**Dad:"Continue eating everyone!"**

**Me:"Can I be excused?"**

**Dad:"No."**

**Me:"Why?"**

**Dad:"You have to meet Kouga,Koyame,and Ginta. That's final,you don't have to eat **

**anymore,just sit there and conversate with Rin or pet your fox kit,just do something."**

**Me:"May I do both?"**

**Dad:"Yes you may."**

**Me:"Yay!"**

**Mom:"You know that Kouga is here. Kouga was in love with me when Inuyasha,I and the**

**gang were searching for the Shikon no tama shards. He is a major softy,but don't let his **

**son try anything on you,his whole den,tribe,or whatever is very possesive when it comes**

**to us girls. He used to call me 'his woman' but Inuyasha beat him up and got him to stop **

**saying that."**

**Rin:"So....Kia,how was your training?"**

**Me:"It's was ok...until I started bleeding...you know 'Bleeding'?**

**Rin:"Kia!! Are you serious!?!"**

**Me:"Yes,and I have yet to tell _'Sesshomaru the great'_ over there,(AKA:Dad). He is going**

**to freak out."**

**Rin:"Yeah,and all the wolves in Kouga's den are gonna go all over you! Good thing**

**you are faster and stronger now so you can fight them off!"**

**Me:"Yeah! I'm not worried! I never was!And Naraku's son came by and tried to kill me so I beat him**

**up,bandaged his wounds and he ran away after that."**

**Rin:"You have to be kidding me?"**

**Me:"Nope,I am serious."**

**Dad:"Dinner has ended.everyone is excused to their rooms except for Kouga and his company,and my Daughter.Meet me in my office in 30 minutes."**

**Me:"Yes,Father."**

**Kouga:"Lord Sesshomaru,I will be there!"**

**Me:" 'Psh' Cocky Bastard. "**

**Dad:"You will not disrespect your guardian. Even if he is cocky,which he is."**

**Me:"Okay Father.Kouga,I am sooo sorry for calling you 'a cocky bastard' I am sure you have a wonderful **

**father like I do!" -Hint the sarcasm- wink & smirk at dad**

**Kouga:"A fiery little spirit we have here don't we? I'm going to have some fun with you!"**

**Koyame smirked at me and was acting all show-off.I gave him one of my father's famous 'cold stares'**

**and he immediately stopped smirking and went to his room.**

**Me:"Don't try anything stupid Kouga,and warn your little horny pup to. I will snap both of your necks in a instant."**

**Kouga:"Oh really?"**

**Me:"Try me wolf boy."**

**Dad:"Stop it both of you. Now get to your rooms and get ready."**

**Me:"Yes Father."**

**Kouga:"Right away Lord Sessshomaru."**

**We both left to our rooms,but the problem was his room was right next to mine so he did everything in his power to annoy me. For instance:Banging on the walls,bouncing on his bed,singing,trying to prank tricks on me,just like him huh? Acting like a child,trying to flirt with me! Same as Miroku,trying to make me mad,because guys think I am 'Pretty' when I am pissed! Well,I'll show him!! **

**I stomped out of my room and busted Kouga's door down,then I pounced on him and held him by his throat on the wall and tightened my grip so he had little space to breath.Me tried to brake free by kicking me but didn't succeed.**

**Me:"You just love messing with people don't you?Well it isn't working on me so just stop playing these childish games like a lovesick puppy.I am sure you have plenty of whores throwing themselves at you. **

**And just for your information,I am no whore. Have a nice evening."**

**Kouga:"..........."**

**Kouga was staring at me with wide eyes.**

**Me:"What are you staring at Lord of the east? See something you like? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**

**I fell on the floor laughing like a hyena and my father walked in the door and just stared at me.**

**Me:"What are you staring at Father? Never seen anyone laugh before?"**

**Dad:"Not like that. What made you get the urge to laugh so hard?"**

**Me:"Kouga! This guy is hilarious. He was annoying me by banging on the walls and making as much noise as possible so I came in here and choked him on the wall and when I told him something and let him go he was just staring at me I was cut off by Father **

**Dad:"Just get to the point."**

**Me:"I said 'what are you staring at? See something you like?' And he stared wide eyed at me and I **

**fell on the floor laughing. There you go!"**

**Dad:"Pretty funny don't you think Kouga? You better watch what she says,she means it. And if you are in that much of need,just ask and I will get you a woman right away."**

**Kouga had an evil smirk on his face.**

**Kouga:"Yes that would be wonderful,get me one that lasts a long time."**

**When Father took his leave I glared at Kouga in disgust.**

**Me:"Kouga?"**

**Kouga:"What my love?"**

**Me:"I hate you."**

**Kouga:"Oh!I like that!Fiesty girls turn me on!Now if you don't mind,we have to get to Lord Sesshomaru's Study before we are late."**

**Me:"Oh,well bye then,see you there.And by the way also,you are the most digusting perverted guy I have **

**ever met in my life,next to Miroku."**

**I sped to my Father's study and knocked on the door for entrance.**

**Dad:"You may enter."**

**Me:"Kouga is a sick bastard."**

**Kouga snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear.**

**Kouga:"Oh come now,just because I like women doesn't mean that."**

**Me:"Get the hell away from me!"**

**Koyame came up behind both of us and put his hand on his Father's shoulder.**

**Koyame:"Dad,leave her alone,you pervert,she is only 14 you numbskull."**

**Me:"Nice one Koyame."**

**Dad:"Enough.We need to discuss Kiomaru staying at your den and what will be happening there."**

**Me:"Exactly. Thank you very much Father."**

**Dad:"But there will be no rules against Kouga,his son,or any of the other people of his den to try to mate with you unless you have anyone else in mind? Also,nobody is to bother her in her sleep unless she says so. Understand Kouga?"**

**Kouga:"Understood Lord Sesshomaru."**

**Me:"Yeah...like he won't break the rules. You hear me Kouga!?! If you even dare as try to even **

**do anything to me in my sleep or if I am not willing I will _Slaughter_ your whole den,and rip them limb from limb!!"**

**Kouga:"Brave young girl aren't you? You even try anything like that while I'm alive and you will not**

**see the light of day again."**

**Me:"Yeah that is right,'While you are alive' I am going to have to kill you first so you better watch **

**your back when you try something on me. I am not just a girl,I am the Daughter of the amazing man**

**before you,the daughter of the Great Lord Shesshomaru. I don't think he would like it if I mated with some arroggant perverted Wolf Lord. Plus,we Inu demons mate for life,so I wouldn't take that too lightly."**

**Kouga:"I wouldn't mind living with someone as beautiful as you Kiomaru."**

**Dad:"Shut your mouth Kouga.You are not to mate with her if she does not want to.Inu demon women have to be willing to except a man's mark."**

**Me:"Thank you very much for telling him that,now that you understand the mating process,do you have any questions?"**

**Kouga:"No..."**

**Me:"Good,now Father,anything else you would like to discuss with us?"**

**Dad:"Koyame,these rules apply to you and the rest of your Den so mind them if you don't want to **

**meet a painful and slow death by my daughter. If you all understand the rules,then you can leave to **

**your rooms."**

**Me:"Well it seems no one has any questions so can we please be excused now?"**

**Kouga:"Oh wait...about that woman you were going give to me for the night?"**

**Dad:"I will have a servant bring her to you,when would this be sufficient enough for you?"**

**Kouga:"Right away if you could would be great."**

**Dad:"So be it."**

**Father called a servant and had the woman sent to Kouga's room right away. 'Oh great,more noise just to keep me up all night,whoo...how wonderful!' I said to myself in my head.**

**When I got to my room I went in and took a hot bath in my personal hot springs. When I finished I changed**

**into a sleeping kimono,jumped on my bed and almost dozed off until I heard "Oh Kouga!!!" 'Oh god. I almost fell asleep." This continued and soon I heard moans and grunts. 'Stupid ass Kouga. I hope he dies. At my mercy.ha!'**

**Me:"KOUGA! IF YOU WOULDN"T MIND I WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP AND NOT BE DISTURBED BY YOUR DIGUSTING ACTIONS!!"**

**Kouga:"Sure,what ever you say my love...."**

**He is so digusting.**

**Damn ass Kouga. I hate him so much,now he is going to be calling me 'love' and all those dumb ass**

**names he used to call my Mom. Grrrr.Ok then,I will just ignore him,with my uh...pillow! Yeah! That's right my pillow,wait...I could go get Father,No. Father is the one who got the damned woman for him,oh whatever,I'll just try it.**

**I left myself what I was dressed in and walked down the many halls of my home. I got to my Fathers door,there was a guard,but he was sleeping. I woke him up by slightly tapping him on the shoulder,he opened his eyes quickly and glared at me.**

**Guard dude:" What do you want with the Lord at this time of night?"**

**Me:"That is none of your buisness you weakling now let me in!"**

**Guard dude:"No."**

**Me:"I am his daughter Kiomaru."**

**Guard dude:"How do I know that?"**

**Me:"Look at my fore-head you fool!"**

**The guard looks at my fore-head,sees the purple cresent moon and blushes in embarresment,adn moves aside.**

**Guard dude:"I beg of your Forgivness My lady! Please do not have me punished.P-p-please?"**

**Me:"I won't for now,but stay awake,if I catch you one more time asleep on the job I will tell Father. Understand?"**

**I left him and opened my Father's door just to find him wide awake and looking at me like he had known I would come.**

**Dad:"What do you want Kiomaru?"**

**Me:"Kouga is making to much noise with the woman you gave him and I would really like to sleep **

**Kouga noise-free. I mean Dammnit,he has done everything in his power to annoy me! Do you expect**

**me to just sit there and do nothing about it?"**

**Dad:"Yes and no. He is a Lord and he can do what he pleases,but he has been doing this to you all day **

**and since you have woken me up at such time of night and you are my daughter,I will tell him to either keep it down,or I will just put a soundless barrier around your room. Which do you think is better?"**

**Me:"The barrier would do nice.And at least he won't be bothering me all day tomorrow on the way to his den,he can be released from the lust he has been holding for me,and we can both at least not fight tomorrow. Yes,I would love that,and I am sorry I woke you up Father.Now let's go get that barrier up.**

**I love you Father!"**

**Dad:"You are forgiven,you are right,I won't have to listen to you both bicker the whole time on our Journey**

**to his Den."**

**Me:"Thanks Father."**

**We went over to my room and my Father whispered a few words and I went in my room to try it out. I heard**

**absolutely not 1 sound.Yes! A good night sleep for me,and a restless night for Kouga. I went back to the hallway where Father still stood and gave him a hug which knocked him over.**

**Me:"Oops.I still forgot how much I have grown. I am sorry for the second time tonight."**

**Dad:"You are forgiven. Smirk You have also grown alot heavier,Smirk even bigger with fangs showing**

**you need to lose a few pounds."**

**Me:"Have you looked in the mirror lately Father? _You_ have gained a few pounds as well.giggle"**

**Dad:"I must tell Jaken to lessen the salt and other _Fattening_ ingrediants in the food we eat. -Total sarcasm**

**moment right there-**

**Me:"Nice one Father. Time for some must needed rest. Goodnight."**

**Dad:"Goodnight Kiomaru."**

**We both went to our rooms and I pounced onto my bed and sprawled myself all over it.And just before I dozed off I started to sing this song that mom was singing earlier. **

**To live and not to breath**

**is to die in tragedy**

** To run,to run away**

**To find what you believe**

**And I leave behind**

** This hurricane of Fucking lies**

** I lost my faith to this**

** This town that don't exist**

** So I run**

** I run away**

**To the light of masochists**

** And I leave behind**

**This hurricane of Fucking lies**

**And I walked this line**

**One million and one fucking times**

**But not this time**

** I don't feel any shame**

** I won't apologize**

** When there ain't nowhere you can go**

**Running away from the pain**

** When you've been victimized**

**_Tales from another broken home_**

**Green Day-Jesus of Suburbia-part 5 **

**Tales from another broken home**

**To be continued.....**

**Ok..I am really super sorry for not updating sooner,but I have been visiting with Cousins and stuff..**

**Please except my apology..? I am Sorry.. ( Please review and I will love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 5

**An unknown power to the world**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha,but I do own Naraku's son,Kiomaru,Koyame,Roukimaru,and Roukaimaru.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kinapped.Deception.Escape.Chased.Watched.**

_**Warning:This chapter contains sexual content.**_

**Kiomaru's POV**

**I woke up by my name beign called by a gruff voice. Kouga.**

**Me:"Kouga.What do you want?"**

**Kouga:"I want you,but that's another story. You didn't come home last night and I was worried about you."**

**Me:"No.You were worried about my Father finding out you let me go somewhere without you knowing and you didn't want to get your head chopped off you you came and tracked me down. Believe me. I know you Kouga.Can't you let me sleep **

**in peace?"**

**Kouga:"Not after you left without telling me where you were here!!You should be punished for this,but **

**how could you hur something so beautiful?"**

**He then threw me over his shoulder and ran off in that damned tornado.When we were about to the den **

**he spanked my ass and said to me.**

**Kouga:"Your a naughty girl running off like that!!"**

**Me:"Dammnit Kouga put me the hell down.I need to go take a bath,I reek of your scent,it's sickening."**

**Kouga:"May I join you?"**

**Me:"Hell no,now go away."**

**I ran off to the spring,undressed and slipped into the warm water. When I was finished washing my hair **

**and body I heard a familiar voice.**

**Naraku's son:"So you haven't attempted to run now have you? Smart girl,that's why I chose you. Now,you will get dressed and come with me to my castle understand?"**

**Me:"I will not go with you."**

**Naraku's son:" You will come with me willingly,or I will have to take you with force.Either way is fine with**

**me.But I would hate to harm something that is so beautiful."**

_**Me:'I know I shouldn't go with him willingly but I have to if I don't want to get hurt,and he'll probably rape **_

_**me. Oh,I know,when he kisses me I will kiss back and then purify his tounge,so It will give me a chance to get away,but I am not going willingly will him,he doesn't deserve the honor.'**_

**Me:"I.am.not.going.with.you. You bastard!"**

**Naraku's son sprayed his miasma and I fell unconsious.And the good thing,I was dressed.**

**I woke up with chains on my wrists and ankles they were loose from the wall,not totally but enough so I could be at least 3 feet in front of him. I saw Naraku's son watching me from a chair in front of me.**

**Naraku's son:"So you're awake now?I didn't think you would wake up this soon.Now,you will either call me Naraku-sama or Master am I clear?"**

**Me:"You don't deserve that title."**

**Naraku's son:"You are just waisting away my nerves,you are going to make me do something against your wishes,and I don't think you will like it."**

**He was stalking up to me from the chair,he had a 'sexy smile'on his face.He came up so close that I was backed up into the wall,he had his forehead pressed against mine and our noses were touching slightly.**

**I saw the excitement in his eyes and I could smell his arousal. He kissed me roughly,but I still stood stiff.**

**I then hesitantly kissed back,it was part of my escape plan.He started kissing me very rough and forced **

**me to open my mouth.Sadly,I kissed back just as he was kissing me.I fake moaned into his mouth and he became aroused far more than I thought me would.**

_**Me:'I am sorry Roukimaru,I have to do this,I love you.'**_

**He broke the kiss.And I fake whimpered.**

**Naraku's son:"So you liked that huh? You'll get more where that came from."**

**Me:silence-light panting from me-**

**His eyes were smiling at me,he had a mischevous smile on is face that made my spine shiver.**

**Naraku's son:"You liked that so much that I have left you speachless? I knew you wanted me."**

**Me:"I don't want you,I need you."**

**I ran as far as my chains would let me get to and locked lips with him,I rubbed his chest and heard him**

**growl from arousal.My hands traveled to his waist and I wrapped my arms around his waist.**

**Naraku's son:"Anxious are we?"**

**He growled against my mouth and it made me giggle slightly.Don't think i'm a whore when I have to do something to get away,believe me,this will work.And he doesn't even expect anything.I kissed him roughly and he growled again.He was rubbing up wards towards,yeah,my breasts,so I knew it was time to pull back. I tried but he didn't let me. I focused my purifing powers into my teeth and I bit his tongue which made him scream in pain.I ripped the chains off the wall and ran out the nearby window.**

**Naraku's son:"I WILL GET YOU!! JUST YOU WAIT!!YOU ARE MINE!!"**

**He jumped out of the window also and came after me. He was really fast,and I was out of breath already from using my miko powers,he was gaining fast. He grabbed all four of the chains that were hanging off of me,all four if them,and was squeezing me to his chest all the way to the castle kicking and screaming.When he chained me back up I was still kicking and screaming,he kissed me even more rough and bit my lip and made it bleed. I bit his tongue but he just bit me harder on my lip. **

**Then I tried my plan a second time,but I made the kiss more intense by rubbing his back,it kinda worked but he just kept at it. I ran my hand through his hair and he started growling into the crook of my neck and I tried to make him look at me but he didn't. My lip was bleeding into his mouth and on both of our clothes. I probably looked terrible,my hair was probably a mess,I was bleeding all over,I had bruises all over my body from him being so rough with me.**

**Finally when I regained my powers he was getting really violent. He soon was grabbing me on my shoulders to the point where he bruised me.And he was grinding his hips against mine.I kissed him so hard that he fell over on the floor and I went along with him. I broke the kiss and he was shocked by this and I held him by his throat with my claws extended.**

**Me:"If you dare follow me one more time or assault me ever like this again you will die!! You understand!?!?"**

**Naraku's son:"Yes,I do.But this is far from over my love! Farewell! Until then.I will get you!"**

**I jumped off him and put a concealment spell on his castle that would hold him so I could get back to Kouga's Den.I sprinted as fast as possible to the den and got in,and I ran right into Kouga's arms.**

**Me:"Oh,what a coinsidence,Now,unhand me Kouga."**

**Kouga:"When will I get another chance like this."**

**He _SQUEEZED_ my _ASS!! _ I slapped his face and kicked him in the nuts.**

**Me:"DON'T YOU EVER!! EVER!! DO THAT AGAIN!! YOU HENTAI!!"**

**The whole den had gathered around.**

**Kouga:"Guys...the pain is worth it."**

**Me:"Damnit Kouga! Now you have all of the damned den trying to grope me. Nice one asshole."**

**Kouga:"You are so welcome."**

**Me:"Why are you in such a good mood?"**

**Kouga:"Because,I just squeezed a veluptuous girl's ass."**

**Me:"You make me sick."**

**Kouga sniffed the air and looked at me with wide eyes.**

**Kouga:"Why do you reek of Naraku's son's scent!!?!?"**

**Me:"He kidnapped me when I was taking a bath,and tried to rape me,but all he did was get a few make-out sessions before I pushed him to the ground,pinned him with my claws,threatened him,and put a temporary concealment spell on his castle so I could get away.There,you happy now!"**

**Kouga:"Yes and no. You will be sleeping in my bed with me for the rest of the time you are here so you will not be kidnapped.I will keep you safe."**

**Me:"I can protect myself for your information. He knocked me out with his miasma."**

**Kouga:"You are sleeping in my bed if you like it or not!I will not have you kidnapped by that stupid hanyou.We are going to bed now,gather all of your belongings and put them at my bed and get dressed in your sleeping kimono because we are going to sleep right now."**

**Me:"Fine,you win,this conversation is over.I'll see you in bed."**

**I went to my old sleeping space,collected my things and got dressed in a dark royal blue sleeping kimono **

**with a violet cresent moon on my chest and on my back.I went over to my new 'living quarters'.I walked over where I was supposed to sleep,and saw Kouga waiting for me cuddled up in his fur.And I also noticed me was naked. -- **

**Me:"Kouga?Do you always sleep naked?"**

**Kouga:"Yes,why do you ask?"**

**Me:"Because you don't expect me to sleep naked too right?"**

**Kouga:"I would prefer that,but only if you want to."**

**Me:"Good now don't even think of touching me when I am sleeping."**

**I layed down next to him but I covered myself in another fur.Kouga touched my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing him.**

**Kouga:"Naraku's brat with not have you,ever.I will protect you at all costs,it's because I care for you."**

**Me:"Nice act Mr.-mmmmmmm!!"**

**Kouga kissed me!! Adn right in the middle when I was talking! He got his tongue in my mouth!! My body was refusing to listen to my brain it was just staying stiff.He continued this and he frikkin tried to touch my breast,but I smacked his hand away when I came to my senses.I then bit his tongue and he yelped in pain.**

**Kouga:"What'd you do that for?I was enjoying that."**

**Me:"You violated my space and interruped me when I was talking."**

**Kouga:"I dazed out for a second looking at your lips and I had to taste you.And plus,I had to smother Naraku's brat's scent off of you.And I don't regret one bit of it.You taste so good.And plus you didn't move so what are you complaining about?...No wonder Naraku's brat wants you back.**

**Me:"I have been physically abused by a HALF DEMON and he took advantage of me and tongue kissed me...Even though his eyes were Beautiful..."**

**Kouga:"YOU THINK HE IS 'BEAUTIFUL'?!?!? I AM BEAUTIFUL!!"**

**Me:"No you aren't,plus,I think Naraku's son is cute too."**

**Kouga:"You think your Naraku's son is cute?"**

**Me:"I think he is as cute as a puppy!!"**

**Kouga and I had an argument but I fell asleep when he was still talking to me so he stopped and went to sleep when he saw me sleeping.**

**I had a nightmare about Naraku's son,He slaughtered Kouga right in front of my eyes,he took me and whipped me,and I had lost my voice,I couldn't scream or talk all I could do was cry silently.And he forced himself on me.**

**Naraku's son's POV**

**I kiddnapped her while she was sleeping by Kouga,it seems he had made her sleep by him for her protection. I gave her a nightmare so she would stay asleep. I took her back to the castle and put her naked in my bed. I didn't touch her though,I did that just so she would think I did.I did wrap my arms around her though,and my hair cascaded all over her shoulders and by her face.**

**She unconciously nuzzled her face in my hair and was talking in her sleep,she was saying 'Father,your tail is so soft.' How was she able to withstand my nightmare?She the started rubbing up against me and I was getting aroused.When she wakes up I will kiss her for her punishment of running away.Since she is a dog demon,she growls or purrs when she likes something,and she was growling when she was nuzzling me. She then snuggled up into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.**

**She started stirring and I knew that she was going to wake up.Before I had even gotten in the bed I took the top part of my kimono off showing my chest.I got ready for her to start screaming and kicking but she sniffed the air and went stiff,knowing it was me.**

**Me:"Did you have sweet dreams my love?"**

**Kiomaru:"Yes,I did. And you?"**

**Me:"I didn't sleep at all,I was to busy admiring what was and still is,mine,which is you."**

**Kiomaru:"Sorry,but I don't belong to anybody,I am not a possesion just to be used,I am a-MMM!!"**

**I smothered my lips against hers then pulled back.**

**Me:"You talk too much."**

**Kiomaru:"Perhaps,too smart for you maybe?"**

**Me:"You are very smart,but you will not escape from me again,you will stay with me forever."**

**Kiomaru:"You are mistaken.This will not happen because I have promised someone,something,and I don't brake promises. Unlike some. I am a miko,I am pure of heart and soul and I have not and will not be tainted with the Darkness within the likes of you,spawn of Naraku."**

**Me:"You really do talk too much."**

**I kissed her again but this time she didn't bite,she responded fully like a good girl.I broke the kiss.**

**Kiomaru:"I love your eyes."**

**Me:"I love your body."**

**She looked down at herself and covered herself up with the blankets.**

**Me:"Why do you cover yourself when I have already seen you naked?I am the one who undressed you."**

**I carressed her neck and she stood stiff.I went down farther and touched her breast and she tensed.I rubbed her breast and she tensed even more.I went down and licked her breast and she tensed and moved out from under me and to the other side of the bed.**

**Kiomaru:"Give me one good reason I should feel comfortable with being touched by you,naked next to you,in a bed?"**

**Me:"I won't hurt you if you fullfill my wishes and do what I tell you to."**

**Kiomaru:"How can I trust you after all that has happened,I never trusted you."**

**Me:"I don't know,just give me another chance."**

**Kiomaru:"I have given you three chances,and you wasted them!"**

**I jumped on her and straddled her hips.**

**Me:"How about I repay you with pleasure?"**

**Kiomaru:"No thank you."**

**Me:"Why not?"**

**Kiomaru:"Because I am a virgin."**

**Me:"So that's why you don't like to be touched.It feels wonderful you know."**

**Kiomaru:"I am only doing that with the one I love,and I'm sorry,But it's not you."**

**Me:"You don't need to be sorry,because I will make you love me."**

**Kiomaru:"You can't make someone love you,unless you...put the under a spell or something...oh." --**

**She whispered the last part.**

**Kiomaru:"And you can't make me love you,me and you,are not good,a spider demon and a dog demon.Our babies aren't gonna be pretty.You know what I mean.Don't do this.I have someone else I love and I will not mate with anyone else,not even you."**

**I came close to her ear.**

**Me:"You will be my mate,now stop making excuses,you will if you like it or not,isn't that what I told you before?"**

**Kiomaru:"This really sucks.Just let me on,go have sex with Kikyo or something,there's no need to take my virginity over something as stupid as a mate,didn't you already mark Kikyo anyway?"**

**Me:"Yes,but I want you."**

**Kiomaru:"Well your not gonna have me!!!"**

**I jumped out of his arms and turned into my youkai form,I was as big as father and I slashed naraku's son to bits.I bashed through his castle wall and headed north,I ran and ran and ran,until I couldn't run anymore.**

**The last thing I heard was,who is that youkai.So I turned back into my humanoid form and I heard a familiar voice scream KIOMARU before I fell to the ground unconscious.**

**To be continued.....dun dun dun...**

**Here you go peoples,hope you liked it,please,please,pleaseget's on knees Review...!!**


End file.
